Invisible
by ChocoLady
Summary: -Hina-chan no te vi. –Ya se Na-Naruto, no me viste. "Ojos que no ven, corazón que no siente", ¿Será por eso que nadie siente nada por mi? Porque no me ven. -Para mí no eres invisible. One-Shot


_Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son del Sensei Kishimoto._

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

**Invisible**

_._

_._

_.  
><em>

_Era invisible._

Desde pequeña lo noto, desde el momento en que su padre le había dicho a su tutora Kurenai, que no servía para nada y que era una deshonra. Ella estaba parada en la puerta del despacho de su padre, fue como recibir millones de puñaladas en el pecho.

Su padre no la había visto y su tutora tampoco. No la veía su familia, sus amigos, ni la persona que ella amaba.

_._

_.  
><em>

_No existía._

.

.

Sentada en el gimnasio del instituto rompía la foto donde aparecía feliz con su ex novio.

Escucha como entran al gimnasio y se queda callada al escuchar las voces de sus amigos.

Ya basta Ino deja de fastidiar –

Pero Kiba esas marcas que te isiste ¿Acaso querías llamar la atención? -

Ya te dije que no, es una tradición de mi familia. No tienes a algún otro hombre que molestar. -

¡No me digas zorra! La única zorra que existe en este colegio es Sakura, ¿Te enteraste lo que le hiso a Hinata? -

Si me entere, pobre Hinata, no tiene suerte ni aunque lo intente, siempre estuvo sola. Hasta que apareció Naruto pero todos sabíamos que no la amaba. -

Si, si – asintió Ino pensativa – A Naruto les gustan las chicas llamativas y con carácter, Hinata es muy rara y débil, a veces da lástima. Ella se siente muy poca cosa y por eso es insegura y sufre mucho. -

Es como si no tuviera personalidad, es el bicho raro del grupo… - Kiba no pudo seguir hablando, al frente suyo se encontraba parada Hinata, con su bolso colgando y lagrimas en los ojos - Ehh Hina, nosotros... – miro a Ino buscando ayuda, ella solo miraba perpleja a Hinata - Perdón no te vimos – agacho la mirada avergonzado.

Si, n-no me vieron – Salió de ahí con los puños cerrados de furia, no podía creer que sus amigos pensaran eso de ella.

.

.

Con lágrimas en los ojos salió del gimnasio y se dirigió a los casilleros, todavía tenía en la mano los restos de la foto que había roto. Los tiro al tacho pero algunos papelitos quedaron en el suelo, se agacho para recogerlos y volverlos a tirar. Pero se quedo congelada al escuchar las voces de su supuesta "mejor amiga" y su ex novio.

Naruto te amo –

Yo también, estoy loco por ti –

Pero ¿y Hinata? –

Ella no fue nada, nunca la ame. Yo te amo a ti –

Hinata se levanta con el corazón peor de lo que ya estaba.

Hinata, yo... el – tartamudeaba la peli rosa

Hina-chan no te vi – la mirada del rubio era triste, pero no había arrepentimiento en sus ojos.

Ya se Na-Naruto, no me viste – Su corazón, su cabeza, su alma. Todo estaba destrozado.

.

.

Se dirigía al patio cuando otra vez escucho algo que la paralizo.

_Tenía que correr, salir de ahí y no seguir escuchando cosas que la hiriesen. Pero si ya estaba destrozada ¿Cuál sería la diferencia?_

Estaba su tutora ablando con uno de sus compañeros.

Kurenai era profesora de Literatura en el instituto, pero ¿qué hacia ablando con Uchiha Sasuke? Y más raro aun, ¿Qué hacían ablando de ella?

Pobre Hinata, con todos los problemas que tiene. Ahora se le suma otro, me da tanta lastima –

Es una idiota, era sabido que esto terminaría así – suspiro el Uchiha – Golpeare a Naruto por esto –

La quiero como si fuera mi hija, pero todo se complica con ella. Parece que los problemas la siguen, pobre – Miro su reloj y vio que ya era tarde – Es hora de irme Sasuke, sabes que te ayudare en lo que sea. Sé que tu si la quieres – se despidió de él.

Sasuke vio como entraba al instituto. Cuando giro su mirada, negro y blanco se encontraron.

Ahí se encontraba ella, parada con los puños cerrados y la cabeza gacha.

Hinata, disculpa no te vimos – No tenia escusas, lo que menos imaginaba era encontrarse con ella en ese momento.

Cla-claro, nadie me ve… porque soy invisible, na-nadie me ve – Tiro su bolso al suelo y se tapo el rostro con sus manos. Sasuke se estremeció - ¡Estoy harta, te juro que estoy harta! – cerro sus puños con impotencia y grito - ¡No aguanto más, me canse, no puedo más!

Sasuke no sabía qué hacer, se acerco a ella intentando abrazarla para poder calmarla. Pero ella salió corriendo dejando sus cosas tiradas. Se agacho a recogerlas y salió corriendo tras ella.

_._

_.  
><em>

_"Ojos que no ven, corazón que no siente", ¿será por eso que nadie siente nada por mi? Porque no me ven._

_.  
><em>

__No paró hasta encontrarla. Estaba en la azotea, sentada en el suelo con las rodillas abrazadas a su pecho. Parecía una muñeca de porcelana, con la diferencia de que esta muñeca estaba rota._  
><em>

_.  
><em>

_"Lo esencial es invisible a los ojos", será que yo soy tan esencial que soy totalmente invisible._

_.  
><em>

_.  
><em>

Se sentó al lado de ella y la abrazo. Sentía como las lágrimas mojaban su pecho mientras acariciaba su cabello. De a poco el abrazo se fue tornando débil, la separo lentamente de él para poder ver su rostro.

Soy como un fantasma, u-una sombra que pasa pero que nadie m-me puede ver. Así me siento Sasuke, muerta en vi-vida. Como un mosquito, menos q-que un mosquito – Tenia la cabeza gacha, su flequillo le tapaba los ojos pero se veía como caían lagrimas de estos – No me ven y como no me ven n-no les importa que su-sufra – levanto su rostro y lo miro a los ojos - ¿Q-qué le importa a Naruto que sufra, si n-no me ve? ¿Qué les im-importa a Kiba y Ino lastimarme, si no existo? – Más lágrimas caían – N-no me ven – susurro.

No digas eso, todos te quieren -

Ella negó con la cabeza - No me quieren, les causo ternura pero quererme de ve-verdad, verme-me de verdad, importarles d-de verdad. ¿A quién? A na-nadie.-

A mí me importas y mucho – _Ya no podía verla así, era momento de decirle lo que sentía para que se dé cuenta de que no estaba sola._

Lo miro perpleja. Pero volvió a negar con la cabeza - Pero so-soy una idiota.

_Golpe bajo_, pensó Sasuke - Todos somos unos idiotas, pero para eso estamos. Para dejar de serlo y aprender – _verla a ella era como verse cuando era pequeño, tan parecidos_ – Yo también era como tú, me sentía insignificante. Siempre tratando de dar lo mejor y no lograrlo.

Es diferente, t-tu eres el gran Uchiha Sasuke – sonrió al decir eso – Hagas lo q-que hagas, bien o mal to-todos te ven. E-en cambio a mi n-no – las lágrimas ya no estaban, pero su mirada transmitía solo melancolía

No creo que sea así – la abrazo, ya no la quería ver en ese estado.

Es lo que pi-pienso y ya no te-tengo fuerzas para seguir a-adelante, siento que me caigo y no e-encuentro ninguna razón pa-para pararme de vuelta y se-seguir luchando.

Su mirada se perdió entre los pliegues de la camisa de Sasuke.

_.  
><em>

_De las personas que podrían haberla consolado, la menos pensada era ese chico de mirada oscura y penetrante._

_Sentía como el corazón de él se aceleraba y ahí recién cayó en cuenta de la posición en la que estaban._

Se sonrojo de inmediato y se alejo de el de golpe.

Graci-cias Sasuke-kun por escucharme, m-me tengo que retirar – Agarro su bolso y se estaba por levantar, pero sintió como la agarraba del brazo y la tiraba hacia él.

Cayó recostada sobre su pecho. Su sonrojo empeoro.

_Reacciono por impulso, estaba decidido no la dejaría irse_ - Hinata no te vayas – levanto su rostro con ambas manos, acariciaba sus mejillas con extremo cuidado, como si fuera que en cualquier momento se desapareciera en el aire – Quédate conmigo y te juro que nunca te dejare de ver. Para mí no eres invisible.

_La miro a los ojos con tanto cariño que se sintió el tesoro más valioso del mundo. Su corazón empezó a latir desenfrenadamente y unas lagrimillas caían de sus ojos. No eran de tristeza, eran de felicidad_ - Tu-tus palabras me asen tan fe-feliz, gracias.

_Se sintió feliz de poder volver a ver esa sonrisa de vuelta. Aunque sus ojos todavía estén opacos y no demostraran total felicidad. El iba a estar ahí para ella. El ya no dejaría que se volviera a caer y si se caía, la levantaría y caminaría a su lado._

A partir de ahora serás mi novia – y apenas lo dijo le dio un beso.

Hinata tardo en responderle el beso, pero le gusto la sensación que tenía en su estomago.

Sintió como Sasuke sonreía a mitad del beso. Ella hiso lo mismo.

_.  
><em>

_"Ser invisible es casi como no existir. Solo cuando alguien te ve, te sentís vivo."_

_._

_.  
><em>

_Ya no era invisible._

_.  
><em>

_.  
><em>

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

.

Y volvimos al ruedo, hace mucho mucho mucho que no me aparesco por aqui. Aunque sigo leyendo fics que me encantan.

Espero que les guste, la idea y las frases las saque de una novela juvenil que aca y en muchos paises se hiso muy popular, se llamaba Casi angeles.

Este capitulo de la novela me hace llorar porque me siento tan identificada con la chica que le pasa exactamente lo mismo con algunas diferencias.

Bueno espero que les guste. Si lo meresco dejen un Review, si no no pasa nada :)

Feliz Año Nuevo !

_.  
><em>

_Atte. ayu-chaan .._


End file.
